Es Egoísta
by Golden Queen Galatea
Summary: Ella siempre pudo ser diferente de todas las demás, hasta ese año, el último en la escuela, en que Sasuke Uchiha desidio arruinarle la vida y hacerla objeto de sus ataques... Desde ese día Fagaku no dejaba de llamarlo egoísta, y Sasuke no tenía ningun motivo para pensar lo contrarío, sí, era muy egoísta...
1. Ella lo molestaba

Este fic es con fines meramente recreativos, los personaje originales son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Les mando muchos saludos y espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Egoísta

.

.

Capítulo1

.

.

Lo molestaba mucho y nadie podía imaginarse en qué manera. Le molestaban bastante sus respuestas respetuosas y lejanas, cuando dejaba que el inútil de Naruto la abrazara y ella reía con cariño de sus estúpidas bromas, aunque solo fuera por compromiso, ya que nada de graciosas tenían.

Estaba realmente molesto e irritado por aquello.

Y por eso todo el tiempo la molestaba y ella no hacía más que bajar el rostro avergonzada, eso lo molestaba todavía más porque todo sus cuerpo se sentía pesado y por sus venas corría más rápido la sangre haciéndole sentir que vibraba.

Si, ella lo molestaba demasiado.

_-Maldita Sakura, estúpida cerebrito nerd…_

Ahí estaba ella de nueva cuenta, escuchando todos los reclamos de su hueca amiga rubia que no hacía más que chillar y gritar por todo. Se detuvo para no toparse con ella y que igualmente le chillara en el rostro, ya que él también odiaba aquello. La rubia siempre lo hacía.

Le molestaba Sakura porque ella se alejaba de él como si la fuese a contagiar de algo, ella no le prestaba atención y eso no era normal.

-¡Le gustas! –Sin querer escucho exclamar a Ino, pero era imposible no escucharla cuando imitaba a un altavoz, y lo peor de todo no fue su escándalo, esta vez no, sino lo que le estaba diciendo – ¡al fin te van a besar frentona! –la pelirrosa le tapó la boca antes de la otra lo pudiera publicarlo en los periódicos estudiantiles y sin embargo lo que más lo molesto fue que Sakura no dio una negativa en ningún momento.

_-Sakura nerd_ –como lo molestaba, demasiado para ser sincero.

No iba a dejar que disfrutara las últimas dos semanas de preparatoria, aunque fuera la encargada de los festejos de graduación y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no la dejaría disfrutar nada, solo porque no la soportaba. La incertidumbre se acumuló en su pecho al pensar en el poco tiempo que quedaba. Por ello la detestaba, todo era su culpa y la iba a hacer pagar, por eso él iba a ser quien tomara la boca de la nerd, no porque le gustara, de ninguna manera.

La detestaba con el alma, sino por qué sentía escalofríos ante la sola idea de besarla, sin embargo ese pensamiento no lo detuvo.

Avanzo a pasos largos hasta el salón de la _nerd(a)_ y aprovechando la conmoción causada por el alumnado en ese salón, que deliberaba entre color hueso o azul marino para las togas de la graduación, se paró junto a ella y sin avisar la beso, antes de cerrar los ojos vio los verdes de Sakura abrirse de sorpresa.

-¡Estúpido! –le grito ella después de abofetearlo y después salir corriendo del aula.

De alguna manera retorcida, eso se sintió bien, el golpe le valió la pena, no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que la molestaba él se sentía extraña y enfermamente mejor, especialmente cuando la veía luchando por controlar sus miradas furiosas, o su afilada lengua, que en ese momento de introspección le pareció más bien suave y dulce.

_-Maldita Nerd…_- lo irritaba en extremo.

Pero nunca era suficiente, nunca se sentía lleno por dentro y eso lo fastidiaba. Quería que ella le gritara y lo volteara a ver con sus ojos verdes chispeando de ira contenida.

La necesitaba, molestar a la nerd era su vida, su retorcida necesidad.

.

.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo ya estaba más calmado, era lo peor que le había hecho en semanas y eso lo ponía eufórico por dentro, aunque por fuera se mostrara imperturbable y serio.

No tenía ni un minuto de haber entrado a la cafetería cuando escucho que lo llamaban.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!-grito ella.

Era la nerd, su eterna e irritante molestia. Avanzaba en su dirección con pasos decididos, pero a Sasuke solo le causo risa.

¿Qué podría hacerle esa menuda y pequeña muchacha? Sus pasos se veían firmes, pero él sabía que la chica no tenía una pizca de fuerza ni en la última punta de su cabello torpemente amarrado en una trenza baja. Su sonrisa de burla pasó de Deidara y Sasori, que lo acompañaban, a Sakura que se paró frente a su persona, y sin esperar a que él hiciera de nuevo burla de ella, lo tomo por la camisa y le planto un beso.

-¡devuélvelo! – Exclamo con ira, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que todos ahí los miraban consternados volvió en sí –m-mi be-so - y la vergüenza volvió su pequeño y rosa cuerpo. Tapo su rostro paralizada en su sitio y empezó a llorar.

-He, Sasuke otra vez la hiciste llorar –se burló Deidara.

-No te preocupes preciosa, yo te consuelo –ofreció Sasori lascivo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa molesta emoción en el estómago, el sentimiento de ira que ya conocía bien, los libidinosos pensamientos del pelirrojo y su cuerpo pesado, trepidando al verla indefensa ante el imbécil que lo acompañaba, también frete a todo ese público.

Solo él podía verla así, solo él podía molestarla y nadie más que él iba a tocarla.

Antes de que Sasori pasara un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, como era su morbosa intención, la levanto por los aires, la subió en su costado y la saco del lugar. Mando miradas amenazantes a diestra y siniestra.

Sasuke no tenía necesidad de decir "cállate imbécil o te mató".

_-Estúpida y llorona nerd…_ -Lo molestaba demasiado.

Él sabía que ella estaba cansada por todo el trabajo que estaba desempañando en las preparaciones para _"el día D",_ sabía que se quedaba hasta las tardes pasando los apuntes que no había podido tomar, que se quedaba en el salón revisando que cada quien hiciera sus deberes e inclusive volviendo a hacer los trabajos mal hechos, como los de Naruto, sin quejarse; notaba sus ojeras cuando dormía mal, cuando estaba nerviosa, incomoda, feliz.

-¡Tsk! - Chasqueo la lengua mientras avanza a la enfermería con ella todavía.

Por eso la odiaba. No hacía más que pensar en ella y su inverosímil pelo rosa.

Detestaba que parecía que él era el único en todo el _maldito_ instituto en darse cuenta de aquello, y que sabía con certeza que esa era la razón por la que ella apenas se podía mover ahora que la llevaba sobre él hombro, y que seguramente _el beso_ que él tomo de ella, frete a sus compañeros de clase, fue _la gota de derramo él vaso_ en sus estresantes últimas semanas en el instituto.

_Maldita niña rara y su mirada de inocencia._

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Tsunade no estaba, seguramente estaba en el techo bebiendo sake a escondidas puesto que en esa época según decía ella, a todos se les olvidaba enfermarse. Él prometió guardar el secreto del sake escondido en su cajón de las medicinas y ella no diría nada de su encuentro con Karin, la ofrecida que vino de intercambio el año pasado.

-_¿Ella estaría tomando? Por supuesto que sí…_ -cuando bajo a Sakura ella seguía llorando.

-¡eres un idiota! –lanzo entre lágrimas, mientras él maldecía internamente haber pensado que era adorable -¿Por qué me moletas? No lo entiendo. Y-yo no te he hecho nada… - esta vez empezó a golpearlo en el pecho.

-Eres una llorona –decreto pasivo, enseguida ella paso de él para dirigirse directo a la puerta, claramente indignada, pero él detuvo su paso, la levanto tomándola con una sola mano de la cintura y la metió en la cama con él –cállate y duérmete… estúpida Sakura – ella forcejeo bajo su abrazo pero nada pudo hacer para liberarse.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella y su _estúpida_ salud de_ nerd_?

La detestaba demasiado, aborrecía ser el único que sabía lo mucho que ella necesitaba descansar y percatarse de cómo temblaban sus manos cuando ya no podía más, como en ese momento.

-_Molesta nerd…_ -Pensó al sentir como se rendía y recostaba su rostro en su pecho. Como no llamarla de esa forma, si ella era el primer lugar en calificaciones de toda la escuela, pero él sabía que no era por que fuese muy lista, sino por lo mucho que trabajaba, él era segundo pero se la pasaba faltando a las clases que lo aburrían y aun así tenía ese puesto.

…

Pero a los profesores no les bastaron sus buenas notas y la mandaron para convencerlo de volver a asistir a sus tediosas clases, fueron unas diez veces, las recordaba bien, las veces que ella fue a buscarlo al mirador del edificio escolar, donde él solía tomar una siesta. Desde el principio ella se mostró amable y paciente, si lo analizaba bien todo empezó por culpa de Kakashi, ese supervisor de su grupo que tampoco lo dejaba en paz, él fue quien le _encomendó_ a Sakura la _tarea_.

_-"Por favor __**Sasuke-kun**__ solo asiste dos veces por semana" –recordaba lo bien que se escuchó su vos en sus oído ese tedioso día._

"_**Sasuke-kun"**_

_Ese día le dio un rotundo "NO" como respuesta y la ignoro las siguientes nueve veces._

"_**Sasuke-kun"**__aquí, "__**Sasuke-kun"**__allí…_

_Ella no se rindió, siguió buscándolo en otras partes y él por consiguiente empezó a notarla._

_Sus estúpidos esfuerzos por que los demás cumplieran las normas, por ser la estudiante excelente o la compañera de clases amable, lo torpe que era al caminar y que los pocos chicos que la buscaba todos querían algo serio con ella. _

_Un ambiente de ñoña estupidez parecía rodear a todos los que trataban con ella._

_A su alrededor todo se veía bueno y eso era absurdo…_

_Esa fue la primera vez que se irrito, ese fue el primer momento de frustración que sintió; la ira se apodero de Sasuke como nunca cuando escuchó al soso de Kiba decir "oigan la presidenta es bastante linda"._

_Ahí inicio su contradictorio placer por mortificarla._

…

Después de un rato de mirarla dormir, finalmente, se durmió también él.

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez la enfermería estaba bañada por la cálida luz del atardece, ella aun dormía, miro el reloj sorprendido de que fueran ya las seis de la tarde.

Tsunade ahora si se había pasado, seguramente tomo tanto sake en su escondite en el tejado, que ni siquiera recordó revisar su itinerario, las medicinas y las camas… a veces le pasaba. Él lo sabía bien porque dormía mucho ahí, nadie lo molestaba en la enfermería.

-¿qué… hora es? –murmuro Sakura acomodando su cabello.

-seis de la tarde –respondió con monotonía.

-¡No puede ser! –conmocionada salto de la cama. Era una _odiosa_ siempre haciendo lio por todo - ¡esto es culpa tuya Sasuke-kun!

"_**Sasuke-kun"**_

_**-**_Hmp, Cállate odiosa –sus palabras la detuvieron en el quicio de la puerta al estará punto de irse, ella le dio la cara y el esperaba que lo mirara con ira, como casi siempre, pero no. Una sonrisa y ojos tristes que no combinaba nada el uno con el otro, se distinguió en su cara.

* * *

…

-Tienes razón, soy torpe, también ingenua y eso me hace algo estúpida –admitió ella en tono de derrota – pero me esfuerzo, trabajo mucho porque quiero ser mejor – apretó los puños por lo molestas que le eran todas las palabras ofensivas del chico, él le importaba mucho –para parecerme un poco a ti…

-Hmp –_monosilabó_ el inquieto, _hastiado_ (pensó Sakura).

-S-sé que esto no te importa nada, y que mi presencia te molesta, por eso tienes que saber que me voy a estudiar fuera, a California –no se atrevió a mirarlo ya que estaba muy callado, seguramente sonriendo de gusto –yo e-espero que eso te haga feliz…

-¿qué dices…? –su tono consternado la hicieron verlo, y se le hizo increíble lo lastimada que su mirada parecía.

* * *

…

Debía estar contento como ella decía, pero acababa de sentir que algo en su pecho (tal vez su corazón) se le caía a los pies y que pesaba toneladas. Creyó ver que ella también lo notaba y la maldijo internamente porque no era la primera vez que parecía mirar a través de sus barreras.

_Maldita ñoña, maldita su suerte y maldito esos sentimientos que lo hacía tener._

Ella en lugar de irse le pasó las manos alrededor del cuello y lo abrazó.

-l-lo si-siento Sasuke- kun –murmuro en su oído; él no entendía para que se disculpaba y encima lloraba de nuevo, era una idiota –este será mi abrazo de despedida y voy a ser egoísta, te lo voy a robar… –que estupidez estaba diciendo, él era el egoísta, él que la seguía solo para molestarla y acosaba a lo nerds masculinos que la miraban con adoración, el que le decía que era insípida, infantil y que su cuerpo era de niña de primaria, Sakura tenía que ser masoquista –Sasuke- kun, siempre mantuve los pies en la tierra, gracia a tí –aseguro dándole un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo concentrase totalmente en ella y le electrizo el rostro.

Sasuke la abrazaba sin saber cuándo rayos lo había hecho, sus ojos verdes lo miraron afligidos (tanto como él mismo se sentía en ese momento) al notar que él no la soltaba.

-Suel-tame, Sasuke- kun –pidió llorosa. Simplemente no podía, el muchacho sintió que estaba perdiendo algo.

-_Una oportunidad-_ fue lo que cruzo por su cabeza.

No. No podía soportar eso, como la odiaba por hacerle sentir de esa manera.

La acorralo contra la puerta poniendo su cuerpo contra el de ella, suave y perfumado. La beso con insistencia porque sabía que ella se iba a resistir, así que él no podía ceder; el egoísta era él, porque no soportaba que ella huyera de su presencia para ser feliz en otra parte, donde no podía alcanzarla.

Finalmente logró que se rindiera, cuando la miro lo deseos de continuar lo carcomían por dentro.

* * *

…

En el instante en que Sasuke empezó a desabotonar su blusa quiso ser diferente de todas las que lo asediaban, sin embargo secretamente imagino ese momento muchas veces, porque estaba enamorada de él. Por eso no dijo nada cuando él aseguro la puerta y en silencio la condujo de nuevo a la cama.

_Desde el primer día, en el primer año del instituto, ya hace tres años. Le impresiono su persona, era su amor platónico. Pero solo eso… _

_Después se enteró de la muerte de su madre y él siguió yendo a la escuela, siendo excelente en casi todo pero se volvió distante, frio. _

_Entonces ella empezó a admirarlo, no sabía si ella sería capaz de soportar una perdida así y seguir sobresaliendo en la escuela, o siquiera ir a ella. Y a pesar de que muchos lo criticaban por su cambio de personalidad, ella entendió que era porque le dolía, decidió ser mejor, si él podía, ella (sin mayores problemas que buscar la atención de sus padres) también._

_Muchas veces se encontró con él muy temprano, practicando kendo o estudiando, claro él nunca la noto, estaba demasiado concentrado en su mundo y la pérdida de su madre era reciente. _

_Por eso no podía ser como las demás, confesándole su "amor" egoístamente sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, Él estaba de luto y Sakura se dio cuenta de eso. Ella estaba bien solo admirando su coraje y a él._

Los besos y los suspiros se hicieron más intensos. Ella finalmente podía tocarlo y besarlo sin que nadie se escandalizara por ello, estaban solos.

* * *

…

Él rozo tanto su figura y la estrecho mucho contra sí imaginando que desaparecía de repente. Sakura era tan suave como había pensado, su propio pecho le dolía por la velocidad de sus latidos; al mismo tiempo se encontró con que ya no hubo nada entre ellos que lo detuviera de su cometido. Estaba tan ansioso de tenerla. Era egoísta y no pensaba detenerse, siempre que ella no dijera nada se saciaría de su cuerpo. La haría pagar por decidir irse tan lejos.

Poco a poco se fueron haciendo uno, y por un corto tiempo la muchacha se abrazó de sus hombros con más fuerza para aminorar la tensión de su dolor interno. Segundos después el siguió su ritmo primario, no iba a dejar que lo olvidara nunca, porque el solo pensaba en sí mismo y ella no podía irse, y dejarlo en el pasado.

No se lo permitiría.

Había sonidos bajos, murmullos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Ella se abrazó más a él, besándolo en el cuello, en los hombros y a medida que acercaba al momento decisivo se pegaba más a él.

-Sa-sasuke-kun… - suspiro la muchacha –te quiero… te quiero tanto – sus palabras lo descolocaron y mucho, pero él era egoísta y termino su obra hasta que ella no pudo contenerse más y murmuro varias veces más su nombré.

Sasuke no sentía culpa, no, solo estaba inquieto por como acababa de hacerse seria aquella situación, no sabía cómo responder a las palabras de la chica. La brazo y se recostó en su pecho, el corazón de ella también se estaba calmando. Todo era culpa de ella, al no detenerlo, por enamorarse de él y también por hacerlo que deseara encerrarla en un cuarto oscuro, su cuarto.

-Sakura… Sakura – se irrito porque su voz se escuchó más angustiada de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Está bien, yo deseaba esto también Sasuke-kun.

"_**Sasuke-kun"**_

"_**Sasuke-kun"**_

Se iba a volver loco si escuchaba eso nuevamente.

Se vistió primero. La espero un poco, pero al sentir que se tardaba la busco con la mirada observando que las manos le temblaban. Otra vez estaba nerviosa; se acercó a ella y la ayudo a abotonar los mismos botones que hace un rato él había sacado de su ojal.

-Gra-gracias… -era una nerd inocente, y por eso lo irritaba.

Otro beso calmo la nueva tensión nerviosa que empezaba a empalagarlo. Sin embargo cuando salieron de la institución no evito más sus impulsos de tomarla de la mano, cargar su mochila y llevarla hasta su casa, pero a fin de cuentas él sabía que solo era por su propio egoísmo, ya que al final solo lograría lo que deseaba, que Sakura nunca pudiera dejarlo atrás.

Su recuerdo más importante sería suyo, completamente suyo.

Los siguientes días dejó de molestarla como siempre acostumbraba, en cambio se convirtió en su sombra, no tomando en cuenta los murmuraciones de que se acababa de convertir en su esclavo porque ella conocía un sucio secreto de él; además ya hace unos meses estaba enterado de los planes de los _nerdos_ para hacerla salir con uno de ellos, un tal Lee, mucho más ridículo que Naruto. Y no pensaba permitir que ella, recordara a otros más que a él mismo, sin importar que se tratara del más virgen de los ñoños.

Él fue a la fiesta de graduación con Sakura, después de espantar unas cuantas moscas sabelotodo, de alguna manera su encuentro a solas lo tranquilizo, la ira irracional o el cuerpo pesado ya lo molestaron más las siguientes semanas y no atendía aun el motivo. Al final, el día que ella abordaba el avión a California estuvo presente entre sus amigo, siendo el mismo por supuesto, distante, cayado y con deseos de matar a Naruto por su escándalo.

Se despidió de todos con un abrazo corto y un "gracias" en la boca. Pero cuando llego a él, el brazo duro más, ella le murmuro en su oído palabras suaves y gratas.

-Gracias Sasuke- kun. Te amo… - susurro en su oído. Sus ganas de no dejarla ir volvieron y le regreso el abrazo con fuerza –Te amo, te amo… - le dijo con la devoción que solo había escuchado en su madre antes.

Quiso decirle algo, pero la voz no le salió ni para decirle lo mucho que lo molestaba sus lágrimas, o lo frustrando que estaba por no haberse acostado con ella varías veces más.

Pero él era Sasuke y nadie necesitaba saber lo mucho que lo molestaba Sakura Haruno.

Llego a su casa sintiéndose más cansado que nunca.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta Sasuke?! –Fue como lo recibió Fagaku – ¿No entiendes aún que tienes que andar con cuidado? Después del accidente… lo que pido es que me informes a donde iras…

-Hmph – su padre tenía razón él era egoísta. Él iba con su madre cuando el automóvil se colisionó contra un montacargas y permitió que su madre lo salvara recibiendo todo el golpe, era imposible que su cuerpo se hubiese quedado paralizado por otra razón. Si, por eso era egoísta, así que cuando su madre agonizante, sintiendo que no pasaría un día más viva, le pidió que viviera feliz y siguiera adelante, el simplemente lo hizo.

Solo una contradicción lo molesto aquella noche, y para variar, tenía que ver con Sakura.

"te amo, Te amo…" –sus palabras y sus besos seguían muy nítidos en su cabeza, y en su piel que le hormigueaba.

* * *

.

Bueno aquí la primera parte de mi **Threeshot,** espero le haya gustado. Lo empecé a escribir a las 5:30 del a mañana porque ya no podía dormir y mi cabeza empezó a inventar e inventar y aquí esta.

SAludos y los mejores deseos


	2. Demonio

Estoy muy emocionada de que les haya gustado. Les mando muchos saludos y les recuerdo que este es un _**threeshot**_ .

Esta es una historia original (mía) pero los personajes los tome prestados de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Mussa-luna:** muchos saludos especialmente a tí, que eres mi primer review en este fic. Gracias.

**Ayame Akemi-chan**: Me emocionó mucho tu entusiasmo, espero disfrutes esta segunda parte. Saludos y los mejores deseos.

**Ikamari**: jajaja, sí. Así son los hombres… taaan básicos. Qué bien que te haya gustado la trama, tarde un rato escribiéndolo porque tengo dos hijos pequeños y es algo difícil concentrarse en lo que hago una vez que despiertan. Saludos me alagaste con tus comentarios.

**Minene Uryuu:** jajaja, no importa que no hayas entrado a tu cuenta, me hace muy feliz que pusieras un review, muchas gracias y saludos.

**Lu sh:** muchas gracias, por tu review, muchos saludos. Espero que estés mejor…

**Gaby:** me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Y el manga… errg, kof cof. Si lo kieres ver míralo está un poco ennm… se llama xxx lesson, lo puedes ver en manga fox.

**Nany:** Saludos aquí está el segundo capítulo.

**MSAB**: espero que esté igual de bueno como el primero, muchos saludos.

Sin más muchos saludos y a leer.

* * *

Es egoísta

.

.

.

Capítulo2

.

.

.

Era su último día en la universidad en California, y la semana próxima regresaría a su hogar.

Su madre estaba muy ansiosa por su regreso, y según le decía su padre por el teléfono, no paraba de presumir a todos los vecinos de las grandes habilidades culinarias de Sakura.

Escoger ser chef y enfocarse en la repostería, en lugar de elegir ser una doctora, le abrió un mundo nuevo de opciones. Y es que ella misma pensó que ser doctora era la mejor decisión, pero antes de entrar a la universidad o siquiera lograra inscribirse analizó cuidadosamente su propia personalidad.

Al final vio que aunque si lograría trabajar bajo presión, no era lo que realmente le gustaba, deseaba crear cosas con sus propias manos y hacer más cosas prácticas que no implicaran tener la vida de alguien en sus manos. Ella era muy sensible y eso no podía ocultarlo en los momentos apremiantes.

Suspiro, de pronto estaba nostálgica. Extrañaba mucho a todos; Ino escribía sin falta a su correo electrónico cada semana, le contaba todo. Sin embargo no era lo mismo que estar junto a ella bromeando o viendo sus ojos mordaces cuando trataba de obtener alguna verdad.

Naruto y Hinata finalmente estaban saliendo según lo que su amiga rubia le contaba, debían de verse adorables juntos, solo que internamente sabía que una pequeña cantidad de celos la atacarían un poco; pero se lamentaba más por su Ino, que ahora mismo estaba deprimida porque Sai la había engañado y lo peor de todo no fue enterarse de engaño propio, sino la manera en que la rubia se enteró; el muy idiota fue atrapado infraganti, revolcándose con una desconocida en su propia cama.

De verdad los echaba de menos a todos y ella estaría ahí para Ino en el momento preciso.

Pero en el fondo de su ser, si se detenía a escuchar lo que decía du corazón, quería ser egoísta y no regresar jamás a Japón, sin importar la lágrimas de su madre, que la extrañó mucho esos tres años de estudio, que por cierto ni una vez regreso, ni siquiera para vacaciones; o todo el apoyo que ella pudiera brindarle a una de sus mejores amigas. Nada de eso importaba porque en el fondo solo le preocupada una persona, y ese alguien era Sasuke Uchiha.

Si bien para él no significo mucho su _encuentro_, ella nunca lo pudo olvidar.

Y cuando le confeso todo a Ino se quedó sin habla, e inclusive sin poder ver su reacción al otro lado de la línea, la imagino pálida, con la mirada perdida vislumbrando la vergüenza de su amiga pelirrosa al contarle aquello. Posiblemente tratando de revivir ese momento en su cabeza alocada: a Sakura, la pequeña, susceptible y nerd en las garras del muchacho que siempre la mortificaba, y quien aprovechó el momento adecuado para hacer su movimiento que más le afectaría emocionalmente; desde ese entonces no le decía nada de la familia Uchiha, seguramente intuyendo que ella prefería tratar de olvidar ese día, aunque las dos sabían que era imposible.

Por esa razón, si permitía que hablaran sus sentimientos y no su sentido del deber, no se creía capaz de volver a casa y correr el riesgo de ver a Sasuke y hacer como si nada pasara. A lo que más le temía de su regreso a su hogar era toparse con él en la calle tomando la mano de una preciosa mujer segura de sí misma, inteligente, sofisticada y despampanante. Todo lo que ella no era. Le aterraba ver que estaba más apuesto que antes, porque estaba segura que Sasuke no podía ser feo jamás y mucho menos tenía la esperanza de que él se hubiera convertido en un tirano gritón ya que sabía muy bien que en el fondo tenía un buen corazón. Él era de las personas fuertes y que siempre miraban hacia delante, que progresaban.

Ella quiso ser así, avanzar y olvidarlo. Sin embargo le fue imposible, cuando empezaba a salir con alguien sin querer ya estaba comparándolo con Sasuke, e incluso si la relación iba bien ella se sentía vacía y muchas veces también, muy incómoda. De hecho eso fue lo que la obligaron a confesarle a Ino lo que pasó entre ellos hace años, y explicarle lo horrible que era la idea de acostarse con cualquiera de sus novios, sentía como en su garganta se acumulaba un sabor desagradable y al final sentían nauseas.

Nunca pudo volver a...

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

- ¿hola? Habla Sakura –dijo ella contestando el teléfono.

-_¡frente! Soy yo_ – la voz de su fiel amiga parecía más emocionada que la última vez que hablaron – _¡hay un apartamento en la misma calle donde esta la casa de tus padres! Solo a unas cuantas cuadras-_ ya se imaginaba a donde iba todo y eso la reconfortaba - _¡viviremos juntas!_

-Suena excelente – también se entusiasmó -pero te advierto que tendremos todos los días a mi madre en la puerta. Y además aún no tengo empleo ¿piensas pagar el primer mes de renta por mí?

- _¡Ya pague el mes que viene por adelantado!_ – exclamó del otro lado de la línea.

-Eres la mejor cerda… –suspiro causando que Ino gruñera al otro lado porque conocía muy bien a la pelirrosa, y de antemano sabía que ya empezaba a deprimirse pensando en el chico que arruino la posibilidad de ser feliz con otro – pero tengo que pedirte un favor.

-_¿y cuál podría ser?_ – replico con la voz molesta.

-Dile mañana la noticia a mi madre – solicito como suplica, deseaba que Hana Haruno estuviera ya enterada para aminorar cualquier escena dramática por no quedarse a vivir en el seno de su hogar - … ¿por favor? –rogo al final.

_-¡Ohum! De acuerdo…_ - Sakura sabía que ella no podía negarse. La casa de los Uchiha estaba justo enfrente de la casa su sus padres, y ese _pequeñísimo_ detalle era el más inquietante en todos los _detalles_ de su regreso.

-Te quiero amiga, gracias –su voz tembló. Quería que con solo desear no encontrárselo fuera suficiente. Sin embargo las cosas parecían no estar de su lado.

* * *

.

.

Los gritos del rubio ya lo estaban hartando y aunque se había puesto los auriculares lograba escuchar la parte más chillante de su vos traspasar el volumen de su música estridente de _alice- nine_ e incluso parecía opacar la voz poderosa del vocalista.

Sus chillidos lo estaban crispando.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Naruto? – habló finalmente al quitarse los aparatos de los oídos, exasperado por no haber logrado ignorar su irritante visita.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando logro entrar a su apartamento en su único día libre.

-¡Teme ya te lo dije! – le grito cerca del rostro, demasiado para seguir viéndose heterosexual.

-¡aléjate idiota! –Empujo su cara con fuerza lejos de su espacio vital – te estaba ignorando…

Siempre trataba de ignorarlo, pero tratar de evadir a Naruto era como atravesar un tornado en bicicleta.

-¡Maldito teme! – Se volvió a ir sobre él – lo que quiero es que me prestes tu auto – le dijo con suplica.

-No – contesto a secas. La última vez que le presto algo a él: una _katana_ de madera que utilizaba para los entrenamientos con su alumnos en el _dojo_, acabo pasando la noche en la estación de policía tratando de convencer al comandante de que Naruto no era un psicótico, y que su único pecado era ser demasiado _idiota_ por exagerar su papel en la convención de _cosplay_ ninja.

-Pero teme, prometí ir esta tarde por Sakura-chan y mi auto está en el taller – una tos fuerte ataco a Sasuke al atragantarse con la soda de naranja que estaba tomando. La mención de ese nombre acabo por alterarlo más - ¡O-oye! ¿Qué tienes? –se acercó preocupado a golpear su espalda.

-E-estoy bien – era imposible que admitiera frente al cabeza hueca bocón, que tenía enfrente, en qué forma la noticia le acababa de afectar.

"_**Te amo Sasuke-kun"**_

Su cuerpo se sintió pesado de pronto. En vez de recordar a Sakura nerd como él siempre la llamó, su cabeza estaba ella con el cabello suelto en una cama de la enfermería del instituto y él…

-¡Sasuke! –Gritó el muy imbécil en su oído – estas, muy raro…

"_Sasuke-kun"_

_-Suel-tame, Sasuke- kun…_

Con ese pensamiento su boca se puso seca y trago grueso, sus manos le hormigueaban (de nuevo), como él momento en que presento su tesis sobre educación deportiva y rehabilitación física.

-Estas alucinando como siempre _baka_… -contestó mostrando la serenidad que normalmente tenia, aunque por dentro sus ideas estaba chocando en su corteza cerebral, inclusive le estaba dando una jaqueca.

-¿entonces me lo prestas? – los ojos brillantes del Naruto le causaron repulsión en lugar de conmoverlo, se preguntó ¿Cómo es que este tipo era su amigo?

-No y no… -nunca iba a dejar que él se subiera a su automóvil y correr el riesgo de encontrar su vehículo en un deshuesadero tres días después, y sin motor.

A pesar de que nunca lo admitiría, pesaba en _ella_ soportando la pésima habilidad de manejo del sujeto que lo miraba expectante y ávido en espera de un posible accidente.

-¿qué voy a hacer? Gaste todo mi dinero en el regalo de Hinata-chan… y en ramen - no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante su miserable suplica –ayúdame Sasuke teme, Sakura chan llega en dos horas…

-Muy bien… -accedió a su petición, pero sabían de una razón más fuerte que el solo hecho de ayudar a Naruto, lo influenciaba. Nunca haría nada sin obtener un beneficio específicamente si tenía que ver con Sakura – yo voy por ella.

Porque, si el asunto involucraba a Sakura, él siempre seria egoísta.

* * *

.

.

Desde que el capitán del avión anunció a los pasajeros que estaba empezando a cruzar el cielo despejado de Japón, le sobrevino un mal presentimiento, le llegaron unos deseos apremiantes por tomar un paracaídas y saltar fuera de ese espacio presurizado, para finalmente caer en una isla lejana de la capital, en la más recóndita y lejana si era posible.

No entendía que le pasaba, si podía asegurar que su mantra personal funcionaba bien hace algunas horas.

"_todo está bien. Sasuke Uchiha no existe para mí. Nunca más lo voy a volver a ver…"_

"_todo está bien. Sasuke Uchiha no existe para mí. Nunca más lo voy a volver a ver…"_

"_todo está bien. Sasuke Uchiha no existe para mí. Nunca más lo voy a volver a ver…"_

Estaba realmente nerviosa, se movía inquieta en su propio lugar provocando, que también la señora mayor sentada a un lado de ella, le lanzara miradas rencorosa y retorciera su pañuelo con bordados de flores todavía más. Por quinta vez Sakura la miro a manera de disculpa, sintiéndose avergonzada de su propia paranoia.

Ciertamente él no volveria a aparecerse en su vida porque ella solo fue _una más._

Era imposible que viera Sasuke tan pronto, estaba convencida de que era su estúpido sobrecogimiento por volver, su miedo de encontrar todo diferente y su dificultad para sobrellevar los cambios lo que causaba todas sus inquietudes; a ciencia cierta pasarían semanas antes de encontrarse con _él,_ es más, seguramente hace mucho ya no viviera en el mismo lugar, estaría muy lejos de ella, incluso prometido o casado.

Con ese pensamiento doloroso se calmó un poco, pero eso estaba bien, ella estaba dispuesta a infringirse ese dolor para que su corazón entendiera de una vez por todas que nunca sería correspondida. Ella no debía pensar que, como en algún cuento meloso y totalmente lleno de fantasía, él estaría esperando por su regreso. Para alguien como él, las cosas que la ilusionaban eran estupideces infantiles, cosas de niñas de primaria.

Respiro profundo para aceptar aquellos pensamientos que la lastimaban, era mejor dejar que se apoderaran de su cuerpo y llorar, a solas claro, hasta que ya no quedara más de ese hombre en sus venas.

Una vez hubieron aterrizado busco su bolsa de mano y saco su cepillo para desenmarañar su cabello, limpio su rostro con un toallita húmeda y se puso brillo labial, Ino no le iba a perdona si no lograba verse mínimamente presentable al volver a encontrarse después de cuatro años.

Encontró sus dos maletas de ruedas, que llegaban hasta su cadera, en el aparato giratorio y saco con bastante esfuerzo. Empezó a aspirar lentamente el aire para tranquilizarse completamente, aun persistía esa sensación de incertidumbre que la molestaba tanto, así que prefirió concentrarse en los murmullos de las personas que pasaba de aquí par halla a velocidad moderada, la luz de del medio día entraba por el techo de vidrio que era sostenido por varias estructuras metálicas y simétricas. Pero fue en vano porque aquella escena solo le ayudó a revivir el último día que estuvo en ese aeropuerto.

"_**Gracias Sasuke- kun. Te amo…"**_

"_**Te amo, te amo…"**_

-¡maldición! – refunfuño, más por el recuerdo y la pena que sintió por sí misma, que por el duro golpe que la maleta que apenas de dio en su pie, o lo mucho que este le dolía. Y eso no fue todo, en el momento en que levanto su rostro no pudo avanzar, vio su propia señal de que el apocalipsis había empezado, el sujeto estaba parado en las puertas por donde debía salir.

Para Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha era sinónimo de tormento, y tortura era su palabra más cercana. El pánico que corría por su cuerpo la hizo dar una vuelta sobre sus talones de 180°; en un acto desesperado por ocultarse en los baños y acampar ahí hasta que considerara prudente, camino a toda la velocidad que podía con dos maletas enormes y un cuerpo cansado por un viaje de veintitrés horas le dejaron.

¿Ino la traicionó, iba a salir él de viaje casualmente en mismo día que ella llegaba, no era Naruto el remplazo de su amiga?

-Sakura… si mis pensamientos fuera más maliciosos juraría que estás huyendo de mí – la voz profunda y sarcástica le congelo el cuerpo, no se atrevió a voltearse para enfrentar la que recordaba era una mirada algo sombría – será mejor que no sea así, porque yo vine por ti…

-¡eso es imposible! –movida por la impotencia y la sensación de estar acorralada volteo para enfrentarlo con la mayor dignidad posible, cosa que solo le dio más pesar. ¿Podía Sasuke estar más guapo? ¡Por todos los cielos que sí! Inclusive sus oscuros ojos parecían brillan de vida –gracias, pero puedo irme sola – lucho por que su voz no temblara como sus piernas empezaron a hacer en ese instante.

* * *

.

.

.

-Dudo que sea tan fácil moverse con tus dos maletas monstruo al costado –era tan sencillo leer a Sakura, estaba a la defensiva y nerviosa, posiblemente esperando que él fuera el mismo chico distante que se quedó en Japón. Sin embargo le gusto pensar que esa parte de su personalidad, la que no sabía mentir, seguía intacta y por eso tenía la esperanza de que muchas cosas aun permaneciera igual en ella – vamos – dijo autoritario, no dejaría que ella fuera a ninguna parte sin él, y es que lucía preciosa, muchos insectos ya empezaban a verla con hambre, no era alta y de todos modos parecía más madura, su piel más suave e incluso, con su ropa casual, se veía arreglada.

Con ella no podía evitar sacar a relucir su egoísmo, algo en su interior le gritaba que ella le pertenecía y aunque pudiera controlar ese sentimiento no la haría. Solo con ella era así de exigente, pero no le importaba porque esta vez sí acabaría encerrándola en su cuarto.

No estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

-No te creas tanto, puedo conseguir a algún _buen hombre_ que me ayude – por primera vez en toda su vida vio en los ojos de Sakura una mirada de burla desafiante y en vez de sentirse ofendido, sintió que ella le acababa de lanzar un reto explícito.

-No voy a dudar en usar la fuerza Sa-ku-ra –murmuro en el oído de ella sobresaltándola -también puedo montar una escena escandalosa de _amante despechado_ ¿tal vez eso si te gustaría? Naruto me ha enseñado mucho sobre armar alborotos – sonrió porque estaba verdaderamente divertido con la cara de pánico que ella puso entonces.

-¡E-eres horrible! ¿Te crees que puedes venir a manipularme después de tanto tiempo? – no podía negar que ella tenía razón, pero ahora no podía hacer más que arriesgarse, quizá una _mentirilla_ _piadosa_ no estaría de más -¡ya no soy la misma de antes!

Y Sasuke se daba muy bien cuenta de ello, una simple mirada le bastó para darse cuenta que no sería una tarea fácil resistirse a tocarla; sus labios se veían húmedos y le era imposible ocultar el ligero temblor en ellos, mismo que él estaba dispuesto a tranquilizar con sus propios métodos.

-Mira Sakura… Naruto no pudo venir por ti. El muy _baka_ olvido que vendrías hoy, justo cuando mando su auto al mecánico. Y para terminar se acabó todo su dinero en _ramén_, así que tampoco podía pagar un taxi. Me rogo que lo ayudara y te llevara a tú casa… - se cayó esperando que le creyera la pequeña mentira escondida entre todas esa verdades – además han estado asaltando a mujeres _solas_ a las afueras del aeropuerto –agregó con malicia - cuando vio que no respondía y que su mirada cambiaba de atormentada a resignada saboreo su primer triunfo; era normal que le creyera ya que toda la estupidez descrita entraba perfectamente en el perfil intelectual del rubio.

-… ¿Qué más da? – respondió la muchacha entregándole el mando de una de sus maletas gigantes sin mirarlo a la cara. Sin esperar que ella le ofreciera la otra maleta, se la quitó también intuyendo que estaba muy pesada, pero solo era un pequeñísimo sacrificio más para un fin. El cual tenía nombre, pelo rosa y seguía provocándole síntomas irritantes en el cuerpo.

Avanzo a pasos largos entre la gente que se amontonaba en las puertas de salida y a través de un grupo de personas que esperaban su turno cerca de la estación de taxis.

La verdad que se negaba a admitir, incluso a sí mismo, era su temor de que ella lo hubiera olvidado o que le guardara rencor por todo un año de acoso escolar, o peor por haber tomado su cuerpo intachable y puro cuando ella estaba tan vulnerable.

Por eso sus paso eran tan rápidos en ese instante mientras se dirigían a su auto, quería tenerla en él vehículo antes de que se arrepintiera de viajar con él a su destino.

Solo una cosa lo hacía sentir mal de toda esa situación y era de no estar verdaderamente arrepentido de _ese día_ en la enfermería con Sakura.

Con las maletas en su cajuela azoto muy fuerte el compartimiento esperando que el sonido, estruendoso de metal contra metal, disipara los recuerdos de ella debajo de su cuerpo.

-¡demonios!- se quejó con frustración y vergüenza al momento que rodilla golpeo su propios auto.

-¡ja ja!... – la vio tapando su boca para no reír más de su tragedia y no consiguió evitar que su corazón palpitara en contra de sus deseos, él nunca causo una sonrisa como aquella en su rostro; cuando el brillo divertido de los ojos verdes de la chica choco con los suyos, se juró que debía ser suya sin importar nada más.

Él era egoísta y estaba seguro de que Sakura le traería el mayor beneficio a su tediosa vida.

Sentía como si regresara a la preparatoria por las nostálgicas emociones que se repetían en su persona.

Todo a causa de ella.

Como siempre, todo era culpa de Sakura. Que no lograra controlar todo lo interno que pasaba en él. Sin embargo de lo que si estaba consiente ahora es que no era la misma persona.

Por increíble que pareciera, pudo madurar a tiempo para no caer en una ilógica depresión, igual que en buen momento para entender porque su padre siempre lo tachaba de egoísta, y ver que solo hablaba por su constante preocupación por él y su físico arrogante.

Al final, aunque logró controlar con eficacia su egoísmo y entenderse a sí mismo; esa joven, quien viajaba en el asiento del copiloto solo lograba descontrolarlo y volvía su cabeza un caos. Muy a su pesar el egoísmo seguía en su sangre, corriendo a toda velocidad por sus venas que le reclamaba tener a esa mujer.

Y como hace años pensaba hacer caso a sus instintos.

* * *

.

.

.

Durante todo el traslado se mantuvo callada y estaba terriblemente tensa, entonces era ella quien, como la señora que la acompañaba, arrugaba su pañuelo bordado, una y otra vez. No podía ni mirarlo sin escuchar su propia vos rogando por que siguiera, y cada que eso pasaba se ponía roja como un tomate por las imágenes traicioneras de su cabeza.

Ni sus mantras, sus ruegos o rezarle a todos los santos le ayudaban ahí, sentada en territorio desconocido, o mejor dicho territorio enemigo. Ya que tu enemigo debía de ser precisamente quien más te hacia sufrir. Y ella estaba sufriendo enserio.

Sus labios se estaban poniendo rojos por la insistencia con que los mordía. Torturaba su propio cuerpo para alejar los nubarrones de recuerdos que se avecinaba, y de la misma forma las lágrimas que se empezaban a amontonar en sus ojos.

-Sakura, deja de hacer eso –pidió su torturador con voz inmutable – te estas lastimando…

-como si te importara –no puedo evitar lanzarle con desprecio – ya déjame en paz ¿quieres?

-eso no va a pasar - ¿Por qué ese sujeto estaba tan apacible, era solo ella quien estaba por romperse? Era obvio que a él nada lo alteraba.

-¿y eso porque, disfrutaste tanto torturándome en la escuela que quieres repetir?

-lo que disfrute no tiene nada que ver con tortúrate Sa-ku-ra – instantáneamente se arrepintió de haber sugerido cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el pasado y la palabra _repetir_ -¿quieres que te lo diga… con detalles?

-¡NO! –casi grito y se tapó los oídos como lo hacen los niños pequeños -¡No pienso escucharte!

La risa divertida de Sasuke traspasó la barrera formada con sus manos, lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionada de la bella escena; su cabello estaba alborotado por su reciente encuentro con sus dedos y sus cejas se arqueaban graciosamente. Es su vida imagino ver una sonrisa como esa, totalmente brillante y vivaz.

Tal vez el concepto formado con sus experiencias previas, ya no fuesen válidos. Sin querer busco distancia sintiendo miedo de que su corazón se rompiera por segunda vez.

Aterrada trato con todas sus fuerzas de evitar ese pensamiento y se concentró en otras cosas, como los autos que se detenían a los lados por un semáforo en rojo, se sumergió en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la casa Haruno.

Una celebración improvisada la esperaba en la sala de sus padres, y de pronto la cara anonadada de Ino, cuando Sasuke entró detrás (con las maletas al costado), le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, las ideas se ordenaron enseguida que se viera en terreno seguro, que dedujo todo en segundos. Ino no tenía auto (eso lo sabía). Su madre y padre estaban trabajando; por lo tanto le pidió a Naruto que la buscara y el muy idiota lo olvido por completo poniéndola a merced de ese _individuo_.

Las personas llegaron a la pequeña fiesta de bienvenida; sus padres lucían muy felices, Naruto y Hinata de verdad iluminaban a su alrededor; un amigo del rubio que no conocía y creía recordar, se llamaba Neji (hermano de Hinata); la señora Chiyo que le llevo galletas como regalo y… Sasuke que para su terrible sorpresa fue recibido cálidamente por todos en su casa, excepto Ino; hasta parecía ser amigo de mucho tiempo con el tal Neji. Encajaba en el cuadro a la perfección.

Abrumada buscó una escapar de las risas y las bromas amistosas.

-Los dejo un momento, voy a ponerme algo más cómodo –se excusó para salir más pronto de ahí.

¿Qué es lo que hizo Sasuke todo el tiempo que ella estuvo fuera de su hogar? Sus padres lo trataban con tanto cariño que le dio escalofríos, le hablan con el afecto que se le tiene a un hijo, e Ino le rehuía la mirada cada que ella daba cuenta del apego que sus progenitores mostraban por él pelinegro.

¿Había sido tan desvergonzado o insensible, que también decidió ir a meterse a su casa para robarle la tranquilidad en su hogar?

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Agradeció internamente que pronto se mudaría al apartamento con su mejor amiga.

Respiro profundamente, una vez, otra vez, pero no funcionaba para mejorar su estado. A fin de cuentas decidió cumplir con sus palabras para no levantar las sospechas de nadie en la casa. Tomo una blusa de algodón color azul y un pantalón corto blanco. Salió cambiada y sin arreglase nada más, de todos modos no habría logrado mantener lo suficientemente quietas sus manos para quedar bien arreglada.

Unos cuantos pedazos de pastel de chocolate en su sistema digestivo era lo que necesitaba, o eso pensó hasta que su madre se acercó a ella con la mirada brillante de alegría y dijo:

-Sasuke nos ha contado todo… -la sonrisa de su querida madre se amplió ¿qué, qué era lo que él les había contado? El aire le falto y deseo correr a California, donde no existía nadie de apellido Uchiha que la atormentara.

-¿qué es mamá? –pregunto con cautela.

-¿pues qué más va a ser? Qué quiere casarse contigo – Sakura se atraganto con el pastel y empezó a toser sin control, aprovechando su propio ataque se metió al baño en busca de refugio.

Ese sujeto era un demonio ¿por qué le dijo semejante barbaridad a Hana Haruno, la amante de las bodas de los famosos y obsesionada que su hija se casar con un hombre guapo (como Sasuke)?

¿Planeaba apoderarse de su vida?

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno ¿qué les pareció?

A mí me gustó mucho como quedó. Hay muchas partes que revise varias veces pero estoy terminando a las 2:00 am, así que de antemano pido perdón por los horrores de dedo.

Este fic será de tres capítulos más un epilogo. Lo aclaro para que después no se enojen.

Muchos besos y saludos.


	3. Sí

¡No tenía internet y nos enférmanos en mi casa! Es lo primero que le diría si no nos hubiéramos visto por mucho tiempo como ahora. Tenía planeado terminar antes esta historia solo que precisamente eso paso, nos enfermamos todos aquí y para peor yo era la enfermera oficial. Fui la última en enfermarse. Y cuando empecé a escribir de nuevo me quede sin internet.

Mis más sinceras disculpas y para quien todavía espere ver el final de la historia (y no es que los culpe por no esperar) a leer.

* * *

.

.

Es egoísta

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Sí

.

.

.

En el instante que Sakura entro al baño de golpe, él supo que Hana-_san_ le acababa de decir lo que estuvieron platicando durante semanas, la madre de ella no sabía guardarse nada.

Cuando la muchacha entro al pequeño cuarto tan rápidamente, estuvo al tanto de que, si no la hubiera estado observando todo ese tiempo, no podría reír internamente por el destino del pobre pedazo de pastel de chocolate; hubiese permanecido sin disfrutar de la mirada de espanto de Sakura.

Iba a esperar a ver que hacia la pelirrosa después de ese golpe directo (porque seguro para ella eso era), y de ahí actuaría conforme fuera conveniente para que ella dijera que sí.

La presionaría hasta que no le quedara más opción que acceder.

Porque insistiría todo lo que fuera necesario para que solo mirara en su dirección. Solo a él.

-Oye Sasuke, nunca me contaste que, el tonto y tú, conocieran a una belleza así– las palabras de Neji lo irritaron, haciendo que se olvidara casi por completo de sus sátiras privadas. Se imaginó antes que algo sí podría pasar, Sakura era muy atractiva, pero ya dentro de la situación se sentía de nuevo como un estúpido adolecente – me interesa enserio – aseguro su compañero con una sonrisa íntima.

-No lo creo – era hora de marcar los limites, no importara que tan amigos eran, y él no era el mismo tarado de antes – yo la vi primero –pero si era igual de posesivo, y no negaría nunca más lo obvio – ella es mía, así que no te metas en donde no te llaman _conquistador_ – y lo más embarazoso de todas sus palabras fue la seriedad con las que se las dijo.

-¿e-estas bromeando, verdad? – a su amigo le parecía increíble que Sasuke dijera algo como aquello; sus palabras lo tomaron totalmente la universidad nunca lo vio realmente atraído por ninguna muchacha, sabía a ciencia cierta que su encuentros esporádicos no duraban más de una noche, es más, si lo recordaba bien, sus _aventuras_ fueron solamente durante el primer semestre y después no volvió a verlo con nadie, excepto para estudiar en grupo o trabajos –las personas no son una pertenencia, no seas imbécil… -fue lo más que logro responderle ante aquella nueva revelación.

Ante un Sasuke interesado de verdad por una mujer, y además siendo así de cortante y posesivo.

-Ella es mucho más que una pertenencia… es MIA – la gravedad de las frases descolocaron completamente a su antiguo compañero de universidad, por segunda vez e solo unos minutos, pero no le importó la cara que pusiera, o lo que pensaran de él y sus palabras comprometedoras – no te le acerques para nada más que no sea saludarla amistosamente.

Eso simplemente reforzó lo que Neji pensaba.

El muchacho miró a Sasuke, abstraído esta vez, como si muchas piezas hubieran encajado en sus pensamientos.

-No entiendo muy bien tu actitud – respondió él Hyuga reflexivo – pero si tanto te gusta solo tenías que decírmelo, somos amigos después de todo – la afirmación de Neji solo consiguió que se le subieran los colores al rostro, y detestaba eso porque siempre pudo controlarse, excepto cuando las cosas involucraban a Sakura – ¡vaya! El mundo se va a acabar pronto… ¿estas… avergonzado? – Después de poner cara de burla, suspiro el otro joven con derrota –entiendo, entiendo. Eres demasiado _orgulloso_ para admitirlo todavía he, está bien. Por ti lo dejaré así… pero si no te das prisa… - cerró el ojo dejando el resto de la frase a su imaginación.

Y como si la conversación anterior no hubiera ocurrido, Neji fue hasta la mesa para pedir otro pedazo de pastel; sin embargo, cuando pensó que ya no tendría que lidiar con más estrés, la puerta del baño se abrió súbitamente revelando a una Sakura con mirada iracunda, una mirada que era dirigida solo para él.

Internamente rió, esa escena era tremendamente parecida a _aquellos días _en el instituto.

-Disculpa un momento madre… tengo que hablar con Sasuke –las manos de Sakura lo arrastraron prácticamente hacia el balcón, y deseo que también en el futuro lo arrastrara de esa forma a otros lugares más interesantes, por ejemplo un sofá o una habitación con una amplia cama.

.

.

.

¡¿Qué es lo que intentas lograr?¡-iracunda le exigía una repuesta al hombre arrogante que tenía enfrente ¿estaba sonriendo?- ¡ le dijiste una sarta de estupideces a mi madre y ahora esta ilusionada con algo que no va a pasar!

Estaba verdaderamente agitada.

Quería odiarlo, pero ahora parada frete a su persona, que la miraba con completa atención, se sintió como la antigua Sakura observando al joven que admiro por años. Ruborizándose solo con su mirada.

-Oh, pero sí que va a pasar Sakura –le respondió con una odiosa seguridad, como aborrecía al muy ruin en ese instante.

_¡Malditos sentimientos encontrados!_

_¿Aborrecer era lo mismo que odiar? Tal vez no, pero como se parecían._

-No entiendo que estás pensando – dijo ella entre molesta y derrotada, sus sentidos la traicionaban - ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para que me dejes tranquila? – quiso apostar a que podría razonar con él, y posiblemente estaba haciendo una broma pesada para divertirse con ella como era su costumbre.

– Tu sabes muy bien que es lo que quiero –ella solo atino a ponerse roja como un tomate por la manera en que pronuncio esa palabras, como escondiendo un doble sentido que tenía miedo de saber; incluso el más idiota se daría cuenta que su sonrojo no eran por la ira que ya de por si sentía.

-¡no lo sé! – No pudo evitarlo y se alteró más -¿Por qué insistes en torturarme, no fue suficiente con lo que ya me hiciste? –el pánico se apodero de su cuerpo y se abalanzo para empujarlo, como si de ese modo también pudiera sacarlos de su vida, sin embargo sus insignificantes puños solo pudieron alcanzar el pecho de Sasuke sin hacer daño alguno, mucho meno hacerlo retroceder un paso.

-Te lo diré claramente – le respondió con voz seria y oscura, a la vez que sostenía sus muñecas y la acercaba a él en una posición comprometedora. Empezó a escuchar su miserable pulso alócalo en sus oídos –Te quiero a ti… lo que quiero es a ti en mi cama cuando despierte, en mi cocina hurgando mi refrigerador o en la mesa del comedor consumiendo tus detestables dulces a escondidas; te quiero arropando a mis hijos en los días fríos… eso es lo _único_ que quiero.

Ella no pudo más que contener una risa pero de pura histeria, ya que todo lo que él acababa de decir detallaba en exceso sus propios deseos y sin embargo, escucharlo de los labios de él era una cosa ridícula, casi bizarra.

_¿Era posible que las cosas fueran así de sencillas? Oh, no, por supuesto que no. _

_Él estaba tramando algo._

Sus palabras se oían más bien como un buen negocio que como la propuesta de una vida juntos. Un trato que podría ser muy tentador si tan solo ella creyera que el amor era la razón de toda su actitud confiada y de _auto confort_, o de todo lo que el sujeto acababa de decir.

Solo que aun analizando bien todo el contexto no existía ninguna razón posible para que estuviera siendo sincero.

_Es decir, se burlaba de ella y con excesivo descaro._

-… ¿para qué, que descabellada razón te ha hecho pensar que yo voy a formar parte te tus planes? –Su voz inestable estaba más temblorosa –deja de burlarte de mí, y no digas tonterías… - y fácilmente podría haber soltado muchos peros y reproches más, si no fuese por el tinte doloroso que distinguió en sus ojos negros.

Disfrutaría fácilmente colgándose de su cuello para oler mejor su colonia de menta y besar su mentón, o su boca; muy a su pesar no podía, porque el miedo a que le hiciera daño la bloqueaba.

Deseo que su lengua se atorara entre sus dientes por sus deseos reprimidos, y por lo que acababa de decir; verdaderamente no conocía sus motivos; igualmenteque los motivos de ella, por haber dicho con tono de horror lo que su idea le parecía, tampoco él los conocía – lo- lo siento, no quise…

_Herirte _ - se quedó en el aire.

-Está bien – se apresuró él, a cortar su insípida disculpa. A pesar de la clara ofensa Sasuke no la soltó de la manos, aun la mantenía muy cerca de él y la acerco todavía más como dándose cuenta de algo que ella no; por eso Sakura cerró los ojos de golpe y volteo el rosto, temerosa por lo agradable que era sentir su calor corporal y su aliento cerca de su oreja – entiendo porque estas así… Pero no te preocupes, me voy a asegurar de que no puedas rechazarme – le prometió amenazador. La beso en el mentón con calma y cuidado, sus besos avanzaron hasta su cuello, haciendo que se odiara así misma por temblar, y también que quisiera arrancar su piel por erizarse de esa forma a causa del tacto del muchacho.

-No puedes hacerme esto – expulso con lastimero rencor - me iré lejos con tal de no repetir mis errores… ¡de-dejame!

- Soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera. Y deja de engañarte Sakura. Ya estás en mis manos, es demasiado tarde para que huyas de mí –murmuro antes de darle otros beso más en el rostro hasta llegar a su boca.

-N-no por favor, no me hagas esto –suplico ella con impotencia; quizás ya era demasiado tarde para rogarle que la dejara, estaba aterrorizada y no precisamente del joven, sino de sí misma. Solamente sus pensamientos ya se anticipaban con sus antiguas fantasías que lo incluían. Temía mucho porque sus brazos estaban débiles tratando de empujarlo lejos, y por el encanto que le daba ser besada de esa manera y poder tocarlo después de años pensado solo en él – Sasuke –kun… -murmuro antes de recibir un cuarto y quinto beso.

Estaba en el cielo, pero los sentimientos de culpa no la dejaban; culpa por ser tan débil.

Se sentía bastante imposibilitada y además estaba de por medio, una verdad que ya no podía negar, ni seguir diciéndose a ella misma que era una estúpida obsesión adolescente que no pudo superar.

Aunque no quisiera, Sasuke, era más que una obsesión o un pensamiento fijo en su cerebro. Los sentimientos por él solo estaban siendo contenidos por su autodominio antes y la distancia, pero eso fue solo hasta que se encontraron de nuevo, y él volvió a tocarla.

-Sasuke –kun por favor… – lo empujo con más fuerza para atraerse a sí misma a la realidad.

.

.

.

-¿sí? –las cosa ya no eran como antes, ya no podía insultar dentro de su cabeza a Sakura y las cosas que sentía por ella, especialmente porque ahora si entendía bien lo que pasaba con él - ¿tienes algo que decirme? – la respuesta fue suspiro y un débil empujón de las manos temblorosas de la chica.

-¡TEME! – Ante tal alarido fue imposible no saltar como si el rubio fuese un asesino serial a la puerta del balcón - ¡¿qué le haces a Sakura-chan?!

-Na –nada Naruto –se apresuró ella a contestar por él. Le parecía extraño que ella estuviera aun parada desviando la atención de él, en vez de salir huyendo a su habitación – Sasuke-_kun_ me estaba hablando de algo muy _importante_ – él sonrió internamente pensando que ella sedería más pronto de lo que pensó –pero ya _terminamos_ y yo voy a dormir… estoy muy cansada – pero al parecer estaba equivocado, al final Sakura logró huir graciosamente, despidiéndose de todos, a la vez que sus instintos asesinos eran despertados por un rubio inconsciente.

-Sakura chan estaba muy rara… como tú, teme - ¿alguien lo justificaría si averiaba los frenos de auto de _su amigo_? Era pronto para decirlo, y en vez de un plan de asesinato lo golpeo en la cabeza con su puño… –¡AHHHH SASUKE!

Los reclamos infantiles de Naruto lo hicieron sentirse mucho mejor, pero solo por ahora.

.

.

.

Le fue imposible dormir casi toda la noche, dieron las 4 am y apenas fue a esas horas de la madrugada que el sueño acudió a ella. Aturdida, despertó a eso de las diez de la mañana, más cansada de lo que desearía.

Estaba en su habitación, que se mantenía tal y como la había dejado cuando ella se fue, eso le traía muchas emociones encontradas; la nostalgia de su adolescencia, los días que la pasaba encerrada con Ino enseñándole las ecuaciones más complicadas, otros probándose ropa sin atrever a ponérsela en público, y finalmente los días que Sasuke la molestaba más de lo soportable y lloraba porque nunca entendía cuál era su problema con ella.

Aun no lo entendía.

Decidió bajar antes de empezar a pensar en la sarta de estupideces que la podían convertir en una loca depresiva, o en una loca enamorada. Ninguna de la dos era una buena opción. Especialmente no estando al corriente que terreno pisaba con él, no iba a confiarse y, menos que nada, dejarlo lastimarla de nuevo.

Con él siempre se sentía entre arena movediza, hundiéndose y hundiéndose más. Eso no podía ser bueno.

Bajo ya vestida con su ropa más cómoda, adoraba sus _capri_ de mezclilla y su blusa color vino, se veía bien y estaba augusto usándola, su madre la alagaría de seguro. Sin embargo todo el buen humor que pudo conseguir, usando su ropa favorita, se esfumó en segundos.

Sasuke estaba sentado a la mesa con sus padres, haciendo sobremesa. Reían, bromeaban, él parecía su hijo.

Desde el interior de Sakura el enojo comenzó a hacer ebullición, imposibilitándola de guarda la compostura esta vez.

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! –Siseo ella exasperada – si bien recuerdo, la casa de sus padres está al otro lado de la calle –termino ella señalando la puerta de salida.

-¡Sakura, no seas grosera! –Su madre la reprendió inmediatamente –Sasuke vino a visitarnos… y te trajo un pequeño regalo de bienvenida –el pelinegro le regalo una sonrisa inocente, pero en sus ojos brillaba la astucia y la burla. Inmediatamente entendió que él jugaba con todo, y jugaba sucio. Un paquete de dulces _wagashi_*, sus favoritos y de una tienda bastante cara, adornaban la mesa.

-Si hija, no te pongas así –defendió también su padre, tratando de conciliar la incomodidad de ella – él solo está feliz de que estés de vuelta ¿verdad Sasuke? – interrogo en el mejor tono amistoso y encantador que conocía el señor Haruno.

-Sí, estoy encantado – prometió el otro sin dejar de mirarla con insistencia un solo segundo.

-¡Ay, mira que tarde es querido! –Su madre salto prácticamente de la silla –tenemos que ir a tu revisión médica. ¡Corre, corre! – Sakura abrió los ojos hacia ella exageradamente y la sostuvo antes de salir por la puerta casi corriendo.

-Mamá, no pensaras dejarme sola con él ¿o sí? –Murmuro ella cerca del oído de su progenitora – no puedes – expulso a manera de súplica.

-Oh, hija ya no eres una adolescente de diecisiete años, puedes con lo que sea – pero ella no estaba nada segura de las afirmaciones de su madre, mientras él muchacho la miraba como si fuera un depredador se volvía a sentir patética, pequeña e incómoda; más nerviosa y acorralada pensó rápido en una forma de salir, pero la verdad su cerebro no le ayudaba. La otra pareció notar la desesperación en sus ojos – él es muy buen muchacho – trato de tranquilizarla - ha estado viniendo a visitarnos _con frecuencia_, casi desde que tú fuiste a california – esa nueva información dejó a la pelirrosa desarmada y sin saber que más pensar, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando se fueron sus padres, y arrancaron en el automóvil. Fue hasta que él habló que se percató su situación vulnerable.

-¿No vas a desayunar? –el simplemente levanto una de sus oscuras cejas con diversión.

-¿Dulces? – Interrogo ella con mirada de ironía -Pensé que no te gustaban las cosas dulces– y antes de que se pudiera darse cuenta de su error, o lograr morder su propia lengua para callarse, la risa de él llego a sus oídos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Sakura? No estaba enterado que supieras tanto de mi – Ella se limitó a rodar los ojos para restarle importancia y se metió un dulce en la boca con rapidez para no contestar.

Ella sola se delato, solo decir un poco de información que tuviera que ver con ese sujeto, la ponía en evidencia. Se suponía que solo eran _conocidos_ de una misma escuela.

-Tenías tantas admiradoras regadas por ahí que era imposible no enterarse de algo tuyo – soltó con reticencia.

Él se mantuvo impasible, observándola llanamente.

-De todas maneras gracias. Pero tengo cosas que hacer…

-Tu adoras los dulces –afirmo Sasuke a la vez antes de que pudiera continuar. La mirada de la muchacha evidenció su desconcierto, por un detalle del que él no tendría que saber nada, es más no tenía por qué saber algo de ella realmente – tu madre me lo contó.

-Entiendo – no pensaba responderle más, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí a toda prisa antes de que el corazón le saltara por la boca– bueno, me voy. Necesito empleo –y esa era la excusa perfecta para salir.

-Te llevo –el tono autoritario le crisparon los nervios y él pareció notarlo al instante –voy de paso, y tu madre me pidió que te llevara al centro –agregó con voz más neutral.

Todo el camino fue en silenció, y antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera del automóvil la haló cerca de sí y la beso, pero esta vez no sería tan sencillo, decidida de golpeo la costilla con él codo logrando que en la expresión del chico aparecieran las señales del dolor.

-Gracias… pero ya no necesito que me ayudes de ahora en adelante. Especialmente si me vas cobrar los favorcitos – él en cambio frunció el ceño, y ella procuro que su voz sonara envenenada y no temblorosa, que era como estaba de verdad por dentro.

Sasuke murmuro palabras que no alcanzo a escuchar y se fue sin tratar de averiguarlo.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días fueron parecidos o peor. La presencia de Sasuke en la vida familiar era evidente, y de alguna manera se sentía hasta necesaria; llegaba con bolsas de mandados por la mañana, sabía cuál era el té favorito de su mamá y lo preparaba mientras ella serbia la mesa, charlaba de deportes con su padre; explícitamente parecía haber un aire de decepción por parte de sus padres, si un día faltaba a desayunar a casa.

Casi todos los días almorzaba en casa de sus padres, inclusive el padre de Sasuke los acompaño a la mesa muchas de esas ocasiones, despertándole una enorme cantidad de dudas a Sakura, como:

_¿qué es lo que hizo para que sus progenitores lo apreciaran tanto, por qué el señor Uchiha era tan amable con ella o porque Sasuke aparecía en el momento menos esperado?_

Sin embargo no se atrevía a preguntar nada abiertamente por temor a que pensaran que se estaba interesando en el pelinegro, cosa que era ridícula ya que estaba empeñada en olvidarlo. Sí, era ridículo preguntar algo.

Ella no sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada de que en un mes estaría con Ino, en el apartamento y lejos de esa nueva dimensión, donde Sasuke llenaba todo.

_Irse pronto era lo mejor, claro que sí. _

_Nada de arrepentirse de algo que ni siquiera quería._

Por lo menos ya tenía un empleo y ahí, por unas horas, se daba el lujo de solo pensar en pasteles, rellenos, cremas y nuevos decorados para los _cupcakes_, que se estaban haciendo tan populares. Era una pastelería que recibía muchos clientes, aunque era la segunda _chef,_ quien se encargaba exclusivamente de preparar las masas y los rellenos de los pasteles pequeños y grandes, le pagaban bien para ser su primer empleo. De esa manera iba a poder pagar la mitad de la renta que le correspondía.

Pero con todo lo bueno viene algo malo o viceversa, eso pensó ella cuando vio a Sasori en un local de ropa frente a donde ella trabajaba. Distraídamente pregunto a una de sus compañeras si lo conocía y al parecer era el gerente de ese lugar; con un escalofrió recordó sus días de instituto cuando él la recorría con mirada lasciva y huía de él más que de Sasuke.

-_Bueno todos pueden cambiar _- trato de animarse, pensado que para ese desagradable sujeto también se aplicaba.

.

.

Eso no le gustaba nada. Eso era un peligro para Sakura y él lo sabía muy bien.

_Era su deber, no. Era una necesidad protegerla._

El centro comercial era muy grande, sí; estaba casi siempre repleto de gente, sí, y los guardias de seguridad trabajaban bien, si, si y sí. Eso no le quitaba que Sasorí seguía siendo prácticamente el mismo imbécil de mente enferma que solía ser en la escuela, que ella, su Sakura, era justo del tipo que le gustaban al sujeto. Preciosa, inocente, confiada, frágil: exactamente una presa fácil.

_Pero él no sabía que ella era suya._

Conocía muy bien al sujeto, no por nada estaba constantemente, pegado a sus espaldas, siguiéndolo en la preparatoria; el pelirrojo solía perseguir a todas las muchachas que Sasuke rechazaba, pero especialmente Sakura lo atraía y mucho, pero ella nunca estuvo sola y al salir de la escuela iba directo a su casa. Eso le aseguraba esta fuera de las garras de él.

Ahora era diferente, ella era _adulta_ y prácticamente siempre andaba sola en las concurridas calles del centro.

Le preocupo desde en momento en que Hana le conto del nuevo trabajo de Sakura y lo contenta que estaba, y donde estaba ese lugar.

_Muy cerca de Sasori._

Por eso iba a cuidarla aunque ella no quisiera. Ojala pudiera estar más tiempo libre, pero después del desayuno trabajaba en la secundaria como maestro de deportes, y en la tarde, solo unos dos o tres días de la semana se encargaba de las clases de kendo en el _dojo_ de su familia.

Iba a ser difícil estar siempre vigilante, y a pesar de todo estaba dispuesto a encontrar una solución.

.

.

-Ya te dije que puedo irme yo sola –aseguro la pelirrosa y enseguida empezó a caminar lejos del pelinegro.

-Hay un sujeto que lleva rato mirándote – le respondió él sin avergonzarse ni un poco por estarla intimidando – si quieres me voy – dijo en tono de burla y eso la irrito, sin embargo apretó los dientes para no hacer una mueca de disgusto.

Ante ese comentario le fue imposible mantenerse tranquila y hacer como que era la mujer más valiente del mundo, y es que no lo era.

-Muy bien, solo esta vez – muy a su pesar se sintió aliviada de decir eso. Noto como Sasuke volteaba en la dirección contraria a la que caminaban.

Ella, no deseando ver al sujeto, por temor a encontrarse con su mirada se acercó instintivamente a él, quien rápidamente la tomo de la mano. Debía negarse a eso, aunque fuera un acto pequeño era, al menos para ella, algo íntimo y que demostraba apego emocional por la persona que llevabas de la mano, justo lo que ella estaba tratando de evitar. Pero no pudo, le gustaba demasiado que él estuviera todos los días presente, aunque no lo admitiera y para su desgracia, eso lejos de hacer que superara su enamoramiento, lo alentaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer cuando se cansara de su jueguito de protector?

Pensar en ello de dolió.

En cambio caminando juntos todo se sentía bien, estaba cómoda y también emocionada todo el tiempo.

.

.

_Nada ha avanzado entre ellos._

_Depresión, eso sentía precisamente._

Ese pensamiento lo desespero, y lo irrito bastante.

Por lo menos, la densa lluvia y la remodelación de la duela de baloncesto le proporciono un día libre, sin que tuviera que pedirlo a causa del mal estar que estaba sintiendo.

Decidido a salir de ahí para encontrar a Sakura en su hora de comer, fue a entregar las listas de asistencias y chequeos médicos de los alumnos a las oficinas de maestros. Se despidió rápido y dio una buena excusa.

Era verdad que sentía el cuerpo pesado y su cabeza le dolía como no recordaba antes.

_Pero simplemente tenía que hacer avanzar las cosas, así que no podía ir a su casa. Se obligó a soportar._

Perfectamente podía decir, que este día específico, no era su día.

Todo le estaba saliendo mal y además cargaba con un terrible mal humor; el coche le estaba fallando y culpaba a Naruto, que lo encontró hace unos dos días con la guardia baja; y en un derroche de estupidez, que no era propia de él mismo, le acabo prestado el automóvil al rubio.

_En ese instante pensaba en Sakura._

_Estúpido Naruto…_

_Y estúpido cerebro lento._

Se convenció de esa estupidez cuando su transporte se detuvo, en el centro de la calle medio inundada por el torrencial de agua, expulsando humo oscuro en la zona del cofre; seguía lloviendo demasiado, sin embargo no tuvo más remedio que salir a empujar ese adefesio a una orilla de la calle porque los otros conductores no mostraron ni el más mínimo interés en ayudarlo o detenerse a espera que avanzara.

_Maldita sea…_

_Lo bueno en todo eso era que ella ya no era tan hostil con él._

_Era lo único que le daba ánimo._

Se empapo has los huesos y su irritación iba en aumento, al mismo tiempo que los demás conductores le gritaban ofensas desde el seguro interior de sus autos.

Su cuerpo pesado ahora le dolía, y aunque era una lluvia en pleno verano, sintió un poco de frio. En realidad eso era mínimo y también soportable, así que llamo a una grúa que por suerte, y para varia en su mala racha, lo llevó hasta el centro.

La lluvia era considerablemente más ligera al llegar a la zona de centros comerciales ¿qué más mojado podría estar que en ese momento o qué peor cosa pasaría, además de lo que ya había ocurrido?

_Nada._

_Recordaría mandarle la factura al inútil de Naruto._

Por lo tanto, se encamino a donde Sakura ignorando su malestar físico, que seguramente era a causa de todo el estrés soportado esa semana, peor ese día.

_Todo por el papanatas de Naruto._

Con mucho esfuerzo llegó a la puerta de la pastelería, con la garganta ahora irritada y sintiendo escalofríos, más frio, en todo el cuerpo. Debía ser culpa del aire acondicionado.

Todos estaban saliendo y en el fondo apareció Sakura, se dio cuenta de su presencia más rápido de lo que él pudo reaccionar para no caer con todo su cuerpo al suelo. Cuando se percató de todo, ella ya se estaba agachada a su lado.

_Olía a Canela y vainilla. Tal vez no le gustaran los dulces, pero no es que antes hubiera comido algo que ella hubiera preparado._

_Puede que de ese modo si los disfrutaría…_

-¿Sasuke -kun? – Su voz sonaba preocupada – ¿estás bien? – así era ella, a pesar de todo, era amable y no conocía el verdadero rencor hacia las demás personas. Incluso con él que fue tan desagradable y testarudo en molestarla.

-Estoy bien –quiso asegurar pero no pudo levantarse con la misma facilidad con la que mentía y se volvió a tropezar, eta vez ella si lo sostuvo.

- ¡cielos Sasuke, tienes fiebre¡ -le regaño como si fuese un niño. Y antes de que el pudiera protestar ya se había disculpado con todos, y hasta tenía el permiso de su jefe para marcharse a ayudarlo. Arrastrándolo prácticamente a la calle llamo a un taxi y lo empujó dentro.

-¿Dirección? – pregunto el chofer.

Él no pudo negarse, después de la mirada fulmínate que le mando Sakura por no contestar pronto, tuvo que dar las indicaciones.

_Las mujeres son unas mandonas…_

_Bellas, pero mandonas._

.

.

Ella estaba realmente preocupada. Ya tenían unos treinta minutos en casa del muchacho y el apenas le habían insinuado algo, de hecho nada; menos decir que estuvieran discutiendo por algo ridículo como siempre.

Eso debía ser realmente malo. Solo podía significar que estaba muy, muy, demasiado enfermo.

Él amaba discutir con ella y lo demostró bien después de casi un mes cerca de su presencia. Siempre irradiaba energía aunque se mantuviera impasible y serio, mostrándose especialmente entretenido cuando lograba sacarla de quiso, o hacer insinuaciones que la ruborizaban, él se reía mucho de eso en concreto; al contrario de lo que veía en ese instante. Un hombre muy guapo y _súper_ atlético, de cabello muy negro y piel clara tendido en su cama, muy indefenso… Oh sí.

Agito la cabeza y se obligó a dejar de admirarlo como una estúpida.

_Estaba débil y no era momento de babear por él._

Después de dejarlo en su cama fue con decisión a buscar la cocina, y empeñada en encontrar un botiquín en alguna parte de esa casa, rebusco en las habitaciones; sintiendo bastante curiosidad por que alguien como él viviera en una casa con una apariencia tan hogareña, tan… de _familia._

Antes de pensar cualquier cosa que los comprometiera a ambos ya estaba cocinando un estofado de pollo con mucha cebolla y ajo. Tal vez no le dejara el aliento oliendo a rosas, pero estaba delicioso y de seguro lo ayudaría. Un poco de té fue servido en una taza grande, seguido de un tazón con el caldo del pollo y arroz.

.

.

_¿Sakura?_

Su cabeza daba vueltas y seguramente ya estaba alucinando. Sakura Haruno estaba en su casa, ¡en su cuarto! con un charola donde cargaba unos trastes con comida que olía delicioso. Solo que estaba muy cansado para levantarse, lo intento pero la cabeza le dio vueltas más rápido.

-No, quédate quieto – le ordeno ella y dejando la bandeja en la mesa junto a su cama se acercó –yo te ayudo.

_Ella seguía siendo la misma ñoña de buen corazón._

_Pero eso era lo que a él le atrajo en primer lugar._

-Gracias –le contesto sintiéndose algo avergonzado por su estado. Porque ella siempre lograba tocar sus sentimientos.

_También la deseaba._

_Por un micro-segundo deseo ser insensible a su contacto._

_Solo que al final agradeció no serlo._

Él se la pasaba asechándola –en pocas palabras – y todos sus intentos de llamar su atención se convirtieron en un fracaso en cuanto él perdió la paciencia, y en lugar de conseguir que se le subieran los colores al rostro – como le encantaba hacer- lograba hacerla enojar.

En ese momento entendía que se estaba pasando de la raya.

Y era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

No quería hacerle daño, pero siempre lograba, por lo menos, incomodarla.

Se empezó a preguntar seriamente si era correcto insistir y presionar sus sentimientos en ella. De repente ya no le pareció tan correcto ser tan egoísta.

-Come esto –coloco la charola enfrente de él y comió sin replicar.

-Sakura –la palabras se trabaron en su garganta, lo era más difícil para Sasuke que cualquier cosa era pedir perdón – quiero decirte que siento… mucho todas las cosas malas que he dich

-No –le corto ella bruscamente –no es necesario que te disculpes, tu siempre fuiste así con migo ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? –aunque no quisiera esas palabras le dolieron. Era verdad, mucho tiempo la trato con crueldad solo por sus estúpidos celos, pero en ese entonces él no lo entendía – No hago esto para que me trates mejor solo quería ayudarte.

Y le creía pero no le pareció suficiente. Tenía que hacerle saber que de verdad lo sentía, que se arrepentía por eso.

_Solo quería que ella lo quisiera, que lo mirara solo a él._

.

.

-Lo siento, de verdad –dijo totalmente serio – sé que fui un completo estúpido –la sinceridad de sus palabras hicieron que la voluntad de Sakura flaqueara.

-Qué bueno que lo sepas – respondió con un tono que delataba lo mucho que le dolía hablar de ese tema - … está bien –añadió sin convicción, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse Sasuke le tomo la mano para detenerla.

-Necesito saber que me perdones de verdad – se dio cuenta que no mentía, su mirada estaba oscurecida por el cansancio pero se dio cuenta que su repuesta sinceramente le importaba. No podía ocultar su corazón de ese sujeto, siempre la desarmaba, él solo quería que las cosas estuvieran bien entre los dos.

_Como ella._

_Podía volver a lastimarla, pero mantener vivos esos recuerdos amargos solo le hacía daño._

-Si Sasuke-kun, te perdono – con esas palabras se sintió de pronto más ligera, y apenas le dio tiempo de saborear esa sensación cuando el chico la abrazo.

Sus latidos se aceleraron.

-¿Podemos ser amigos? –las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire antes de que ella contestara, y es que estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que el muchacho estaba diciendo.

Para ella eso de "solo amigos" entre ellos era absurdo y al mismo tiempo le rompía el corazón.

_¿Qué estúpida, qué estaba esperando?_

_Claro que él estaba bromeando cuando le dijo que deseaba que fuera la madre de sus hijos._

Se sintió realmente estúpida. Se dio cuenta de que en el fondo albergaba esperanzas, cualquier cosa que los uniera como una pareja romántica, no como un par de amigos que hicieron una estupidez siendo jóvenes.

Pero así era…

.

.

Esa pregunta salió de su boca antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta, y lo peor es que eso era lo que menos quería.

Si bien el deseaba más que cualquier cosa que los ojos de Sakura lo vieran con confianza, calidez y amistad.

Pero se negaba a tener solo eso.

No, eso no era lo que quería.

_¿Qué más decir?_

_¿Se mía, cásate con migo?_

De pronto esas palabras se atoraron en su garganta, cuando trato de retractarse pensó en su egoísmo, en Sakura incomoda por culpa suya en su propia casa.

Tal vez sería lo mejor así, solo ganarse su confianza y después ver si de esa manera podían al menos llevarse bien.

-C-claro – ella lucia incomoda, como él se sentía. Por alguna extraña razón ella casi siempre reflejaba en su rostro sus propios sentimientos. Pero esta vez no sabía si era por la misma razón que los llevó hace años a la cama de la enfermería –podemos ser… amigos –ella tragó pesado como si la palabras le lastimaran y por un segundo él estuvo a punto de sonreír, solo que no lo hizo. En cambio la abrazó, puede que tuviera una esperanza después de todo.

-Gracias Sakura – le dijo realmente agradecido de la personalidad transparente de la chica.

.

.

-¡Ahrg! –rugió Sasuke detrás del volante nuevamente. Solo que esta vez estaba fuera de su casa en contra de su voluntad, y a una hora a la que prefería estar en el quito sueño. Pero que más daba la voluntad, o que fueran las 3 de la madrugada, cuando tú mejor amigo, y la mejor amiga de la muchacha que te gusta se estaban ahogando de borrachos, y te hablaban para cantarte feliz cumpleaños a deshoras, faltando 7 meses para que eso pasara. Y aun después de eso amenazaban con ir a tu casa en la motocicleta que el rubio supuestamente "pidió prestada" al amigo de un amigo.

_Simplemente "reconfortante"._

_No, en realidad era perturbador… o no._

Era tentador dejarlos estrellarse contra la primera tienda o semáforo que se les atravesara, excesivamente tentador.

_Ojala fuera tan fácil._

Pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía corazón, lo bueno era que ni Naruto, que se quejó en el teléfono de estar muy solo por las vacaciones familiares de Hinata, e Ino que decidió tomar con él para que no estuviera tan triste, ninguno recordaría ese hecho, o las molestias que se estaba tomando. Así que, que más daba lanzarlos a los dos a la puerta de sus respectivos hogares para que vivieran un día más, y así seguir haciendo estupideces, o incluso poder burlarse de ellos las siguientes semanas.

_Al menos así se cobraría el desvelo._

Los encontró tambaleándose a la puerta de la casa de Neji, cantando al unísono, y tan desafinadamente, que juraría que les habían pagado para despertar a todos los vecinos. Instantáneamente se avergonzó, y eso que él no estaba ebrio, o trataba de cantar-graznar y caminar simultáneamente como lo hacían ellos.

Camino en dirección a los rubios tambaleantes y no pudo evitar mover su cabeza en desaprobación ante su imprudente escándalo.

-Suban al auto tarados –los urgió empujando primero a Naruto quien enseguida se burló de él.

-¿Heee, yhaaaa visssshhte? –Trató de comunicarse con Ino – él a-a-buuelo Sasshshhuke chiiiian nosssshh quierrre – termino colgándose de él para que lo cargara como una princesa. Haciendo que Sasuke lo lanzara, asquedo, inmediatamente a la parte trasera de su auto como si fuera un saco de papas. Sonó igual y ya no se levantó.

_Después de todo su traía botón de apagado._

-¡Nooo! –se quejó la otra – ¡hip! Tuuuuu me caissssh maaal –él simplemente rodo los ojos por eso. Eso ya lo sabía. Ino no tenía que estar ebria para decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba. La ignoro y empezó a empujarla dentro del auto. Sin embargo ella no cedía, puso sus manos y sus pies como barrera para no entrar como un dibujo animado –Shhhakura ssshhufrio mussshiiio por tuuu cuslpaaaa –acuso ella casi escupiendo en su rostro y entonces el monologo de la rubia empezó a interesarle.

-Yo no le hice nada –la pico a sabiendas de que posiblemente ella lo contradeciría enseguida. Y la metió en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡mentirassshh! – Le empujo el hombro con un golpe descoordinado en un patético intento por molestarlo – heella esshh cashhi virssgen porrs tuuuh culsspa –freno súbitamente a causa de esas palabras y la cabeza de Naruto choco contra el asiento trasero haciendo un ruido sordo. Suerte que era imposible hacer daño cerebral, con su cabeza hueca nada lo afectaba.

-¿qué? – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras miraba a Ino como si hablara un dilecto desconocido.

-Shhhi, no tee hagassh el i-inosscente seehñoor – continuo apuntándolo con un dedo –eella esshta taaahn enamhoorada deee tii que sssholo se ha acossshtado con tigo – lo golpeo apenas en el rostro con la palmada su mano y cayó como muerta en el siento.

No podía oír siquiera los latidos de su corazón, o sentir las últimas palmadas de la chica, por el caos mental en su cerebro, seguía detenido en la calle y agradeció por primera vez por ser el recoge-borrachos, y la falta de tráfico a las 3:45 de la madrugada.

.

.

Lo que menos pensó encontrar, cuando buscó a Sakura, era verla a ella charlando amistosamente con… Sasori.

La ira estuvo a punto de apoderarse de su cuerpo, pero antes de que eso pasara, vio la verdad en los pequeños detalles de la escena; como en las manos de ella retorciendo una esquina de su propias blusa, sus cejas en una expresión de incomodidad, una pequeña sonrisa forzada, hasta sus pies moviéndose nerviosamente bajo ella.

_Sin dudad la estaba incomodado._

_Sin darse cuenta acelero el paso hacia ellos._

Se acercó rápidamente y con decisión. Antes de que le otro hombre pudiera parpadear dos veces más él ya estaba junto a ella con un brazo puesto protectoramente por encima de los hombros de la muchacha.

-Sakura, vine para invitarte a comer – dijo ignorando por completo a Sasori, quien instantáneamente puso una cara irritada.

-¡Oh Jo! Sasuke. No sabía que alguna vez viviera para verte tratar bien a Sakura – percibió como ella estaba cada vez más incómoda. Así era el pelirrojo, siempre tan rastrero -¿qué, son amigos, o… otra cosa? –interrogo con malicia.

Sasuke reforzó un pequeño apretón con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-Lo que yo tenga con Sakura no te importa – había una pequeña cantidad de amenaza en sus palabras, bueno era que el individuo de enfrente ya lo conocía enojado – no me provoques, esta vez no me importa mandarte al hospital. Lárgate – el pelirrojo se largó resoplando e insultando.

-Gracias, no tenías que… hacerlo –finalmente dijo ella, pero se escuchaba aun incomoda.

-No andes por ahí sola – le dijo muy severamente – Sasori anda buscando mujeres crédulas de quienes abusar. ¡No seas tonta!

.

.

Con esas palabras ella rápidamente se enojó.

¿Quién se creía que era? No era ninguna tonta, conocía muy bien al asqueroso de Sasori. Lo único que quería era alejarse del sujeto lo más rápido posible, hasta que llegó Sasuke.

-N-no soy ninguna tonta –eso no cambiaba que la mirada acusadora del muchacho la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Entonces que Sakura, tratabas de ser su amiguita? – interrogo, solo que parecía más una acusación.

Visiblemente enojada le respondió con otra pregunta.

-¡¿de qué está hablando?! –si lo que esperaba él era pelea, la tendría. Suficientemente irritada y nerviosa la había puesto el otro idiota como para escuchar al Uchiha atacarla –No digas tonterías.

-¡¿tonterías?! –Repitió él elevando el volumen de su voz - ¿entonces qué fue lo que vi? No note que lo corrieras – regreso de manera mordaz.

-Eso no te importa –ella trato de bajar el volumen de su discusión, pero eso no quitaba que la situación estaba poniéndose absurda, él muy tonto se comportaba como un novio celoso –No tengo porque darte explicaciones –y así era, solo eran amigos, y ni siquiera cercanos.

Ella se dio vuelta para dejarlo parado en la calle. No necesitaba llamar más la atención.

- No voy a dejar que esto se quede así, Sakura –esa frase la detuvo instantáneamente. El tono que acababa de usar solo era cuando estaba realmente enojado. Algo todavía más inverosímil y estúpido porque no tenía ninguna razón para eso.

-No te metas en mi vida, Sasuke – exigió ella en el mismo tono amenazante que él.

-Voy a hacer lo que yo quiera – volvió a contestar con dientes y puños apretados el hombre.

Ella se acercó para encararlo.

-¡¿por qué no me dejas tranquila?! –casi grito la pelirrosa.

-¡Porque no puedo! –grito él también.

-¡¿Por qué?¡ -Sakura casi nunca se enojaba, pero esto era demasiado.

-¡Por qué te amo! – los dos se vieron igual de sorprendidos por las palabras de Sasuke y se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ellos –¡Tsk! –hizo el un sonido con los dientes y se alejó de ahí dejando a Sakura atontada.

Lo siguiente que supo es que fue a casa de su madre, de repente necesito refugio y lo primero que pensó fue en sus padres.

-Mamá, acabo de discutir con Sasuke – fue lo que le dijo una vez que estuvo sentada con su progenitora en la cocina.

-Cariño, ustedes siempre pelean –respondió con ligereza -¿Quieres dulces? –dijo ofreciendo los mismos que él le regalo un día después de su llegada a Japón.

Con eso de se dio cuenta de que su madre sabía algo que ella no, desde su llegada siempre trató de decirle lo bueno que era. Ahí estaba una vez más mostrándole esos dulces que antes no quiso tocar.

-Si mamá – accedió tomando uno entre las manos. No solo era un dulce, era una obra maestra elegante -Esta vez la discusión fue diferente – siguió diciendo mientras su madre servía una taza de té silenciosamente, y un momento después se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Y esta vez porque te importa? –Oh rayos ¿por qué su madre era tan inquisitiva? No podía solo decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que a él se le pasaría luego.

_Pero tampoco podía sacar de su cabeza las sentidas palabras de Sasuke._

_¡Porque te amo!_

_¿Sería verdad?_

-No lo sé mamá… - las respuestas evasivas eran su último recurso cuando tenía miedo de responder. Bien pudo haber dicho "siempre me ha importado porque estoy enamorada de él como una idiota". Pero no podía decirlo.

-Sabes hija, al siguiente año de que te marchaste tu padre enfermo gravemente – Sakura se sobresaltó por la información, pero antes de reclamar cualquier cosa su madre siguió –No quisimos decirte para no interrumpir tus estudios…

-¡pero mamá debieron decirme!

-De todos modos, no podías hacer nada cariño, y si bien recuerdas en esa época trabajabas medio tiempo para cubrir los gastos que nosotros no podíamos – dijo señalando lo obvio. Que ella no habría podido ir y eso solamente le habría afectado en la escuela.

-Ok, mamá entiendo, y me dices esto ahora por una buena razón, supongo –la mujer asintió.

-Un día estaba demasiado… abrumada. Las cuentas del doctor, el negocio de tu padre, las noches sin dormir por quedarme con él en el hospital –ella hizo una pausa- Ese mismo día yo regresaba de las compras y una de las bolsas se me rompió cuando estaba por llegar a casa. No pude más y me puse a llorar frente a la casa con las manzanas y zanahorias rodeándome en el piso –Sakura sintió que quería llorar, su pobre mamás sola con toda esa carga –alguien se acercó a mi enseguida y recogió todo, incluso las cargo por mí hasta adentro, en la cocina, y me preguntó dónde quería que pusiera todo.

-¿Sasuke-kun? – su madre asintió de nuevo. Sakura estaba impresionada.

-Y desde ese día ha estado visitándonos con frecuencia, y ayudándonos con lo que puede –suspiro ella con orgullo – todos los días que tu padre estuvo hospitalizado él fue sin falta, cada día, a hablar de deportes con él –entonces su madre la miro significativamente - él te quiere hija. Solo que es un poco tonto para tratar a las mujeres, pero todos los hombres lo son.

_Sakura no sabía que decir, o que pensar._

_¿De verdad Sasuke iba enserio con ella?_

.

.

1 mes después.

-Vamos frente, mañana es tu día libre. No tendrás que levantarte temprano – rogaba la rubia – No puedes seguir escondiéndote de Sasuke – le reprendió esta vez –tienes que divertirte.

-No me escondo de nadie –aseguro ella. La verdad era que si lo hacía.

-Si claro –respondió a su mentira con sarcasmo.

-es verdad – su vacilante voz solo hizo que la sonrisa de su amiga se ensanchara-es solo que estoy cansada.

-Ven con migo a la fiesta abuela Sakura, vamos –volvió a rogar con un gracioso puchero -¿sí?

Ino estuvo emocionada con toda la semana con la dichosa fiesta de Kiba. Invito a muchos de sus antiguos compañeros del instituto. No solo le daba temor encontrar ahí a Sasuke, sino a alguna que otra ex compañera de clase, esas que la molestaron tanto por ser la primera en promedio escolar.

-No lo sé Ino-cerda – suspiro – sabes que la gente fiestera me pone nerviosa – explico con sinceridad.

-Oh, por favor acompáñame. Yo te cuidaré. También limpiaré tu cuarto una semana – para ella sus palabras sonaron bastante convincentes, y no estaba demás disfrutar de un espacio limpio sin mover un solo dedo, así que al final acepto.

.

.

Solo que ya en el lugar no se sintió tan convencida.

Si, era verdad que Ino no la abandono en ningún momento, pero esa situación se volvió incomoda, cuando el mismo Kiba empezó a coquetear con su compañera. Lo único que pudo hacer, antes de sentirse más avergonzada, fue soltarse del agarre de la otra muchacha e irse silenciosamente.

Estando por salir se detuvo bruscamente en la entrada, su estómago revoloteando y su ojos percibiendo la maravillosa visión.

Sasuke parado frete a ella, luciendo más que sexy, vistiendo todo de negro –excepto por esa camisa blanca al cuerpo- sí, mejor de lo que ella podía recordar. Aunque, para ser franca desde su llegada nunca lo miro fijamente ni una sola vez, como ahora.

Siempre bloqueaba su mente con los malos recuerdos de él, pero hoy no podía.

-Hola –saludo él, que parecía tan incómodo como ella - ¿ya te vas?

-Eso creo – no sabía que decirle que no sonara totalmente patético.

_¿Qué diría?_

_Yo también te amo porque soy una masoquista de verdad y todos estos años solo pude torturarme pensando en ti. Demasiado estúpido. _

_¿Ven aquí nene?_ _Definitivamente no._

Descartando cualquier tontería que pudiera salir de su boca hora se despidió de él.

-Bueno, adiós…

-T-te acompaño –un momento ¿a él se le enredo la boca? Fue solo por un instante, pero lo notó.

Pero por una vez, en cuatro años, eso le dio el valor para ser un poco sincera con él.

-No estoy segura si eso es una buena idea Sasuke. Veo que tu estas tan incómodo como yo. Sabes… estoy algo nerviosa en este momento –para su sorpresa él se vio más relajado después de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón, pero puedo asegurar que las razones de nuestra incomodidad es completamente diferente – entonces él le sonrió. Esa perfecta sonrisa que aparecía solo una vez cada eclipse solar. Y eso era bastante raro por la zona – deja te acompañe Sakura.

-Ok… entonces vamos – Sasuke acorto la distancia entre ellos, le tomo la mano y ella dio un pequeño respingo por la sensación que eso le produjo. Nervios mesclados con emoción. Ese tipo siempre era tan atrevido.

Se echaron a andar por la solitaria calle, caminando en silencio.

-Pensé que me odiabas –dijo de pronto él.

-No –quería decir más pero todas las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, e instintivamente bajo su rostro al suelo cuando Sasuke la hizo detenerse.

-¿Me quieres Sakura? –la pregunta le provoco que sintiera todo su cuerpo de se atrevía a verlo, las lágrimas le empezaban a nublar la vista que tenia de las baldosas de la calle –Sa-ku-ra –expreso en un provocativo tono de advertencia. Él levanto su rostro a la vez que la primera lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

-¡¿qué esperas que te diga?! –Expresó con exceso de nervios, y sin poder contenerse más dijo todo lo que por años se había guardado- ¡Qué desde que entre al instituto no pude apartar la mirada de ti! ¡Que me enamore hace años de alguien que me detestaba; que, aunque sabía que nunca me mirarías, solo quería ayudarte o hacerte sonreír! ¡Qué por muy estúpida que hubiera sido, ese día en la enfermería, en el fondo esperaba que te quedaras con migo y me quisieras igual cuando te dieras cuenta de que era solo tuya! – ante el silencio del muchacho opto por limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro con insistencia, y se echó a andar con pasos rápidos, lejos de él.

.

.

A Sasuke le tomo cinco segundos procesar toda la información que Sakura acababa de decir, incluso ahora que corría para darle alcance podría respirar todas las emociones que ella le acababa de dejar.

-Sakura, cásate con migo –pidió en cuanto la tuvo de nuevo en sus brazos.

-¿por qué? –Pregunto entre sollozos – ¿quieres burlarte más de mí?

-No. Sakura. Porque soy egoísta y no pienso compartirte con nadie –ella se recargó en él y empezó a llorar más, si era posible, en su pecho.

-¿Eso es un sí? –quiso saber él aun incomprensivo de los que se hacía para que una mujer como Sakura sonriera.

-S-si –le respondió finalmente entre pequeños hipos.

E

sa sola y cortísima palabra le lleno de alegría.

Sakura sería su esposa al fin.

* * *

.

.

Bien. Les mando muchos saludos, y muchas gacias por leer este treeshoot que es mi primer Sasusaku.

Besos y los mejores deseos.

Y aunque no lo crean, de verdad me siento muy mal de haber subido el capitulo apenas ahora. No deseo que me pase de nuevo.

*El _wagashi_ es un dulce tradicional japones que se sirve a menudo con el té, y que se elabora principalmente con _mochi_ (pastel de arroz glutinoso), _azuki_ (pasta endulzada de judías _anko_) y fruta.


End file.
